Rally and May Crash Bokoto
by Wild Chaser
Summary: Rally and May follow the latest skip they are hired to catch to Japan and eventually enlist the aid of Natsumi and Myuki and friends to recapture him.


Rally and May Crash Bokoto  
  
A Gunsmith Cats / You're Under Arrest Adventure  
By: Wild Chaser  
  
This is my first attempt at a FanFic combining two of my favorite Anime / Manga series. This story originally evolved from when Dark Horse Comics asked the readers of G.S.C. for movie ideas using the G.S.C. characters. As I wrote the story kept evolving and I decided to post it on a FanFic page. I think it came out pretty good, after you finish reading feel free to send me your comments. I hope you enjoy reading it.   
  
Now for the legal crap, all characters and locations are property of their respective creators and are being used without permission. I am just briefly borrowing them to tell a fun story.  
  
Rally and May about to capture Rocco Rokatanski the latest skip they were contracted to capture. The problem is that he has tangled with Rally before and had an escape plan prepared incase she showed up. Rally and May make their move, but he is one jump ahead of them. He makes a break for it and a high-speed chase ensues. They are about to catch him but suddenly Rally's Cobra suddenly begins to hesitate and misfire and she loses him. She then starts screaming as she is angrily pounding on the steering wheel that she just had her mechanic do a tune up on her Cobra last week. (We later find out from her mechanic she fell victim to a bad tank of gas) In the meanwhile Rocco starts to spread the word that he out drove Rally Vincent all over town, and Rally gets majorly steamed about how he is trashing her reputation. Rally and May take this very personally and come after him with a vengeance, several times come close to nailing him so he skips the country and goes to Japan. Rally calls in some favors and gets herself, May, her Cobra, and their toys to Japan and back with no questions asked.  
  
Upon arrival in Japan Rocco wastes no time in raising the ire of the local law enforcement authorities by committing numerous crimes. Just as it so happens the part of town he starts making trouble in, is the districts covered by Bokoto precinct. Seeing that he is apparently an impressive getaway driver the Captain puts Natsumi, Myuki, and Ken on the case.  
  
Rally and May arrive and start working the local snitches to get a line to their target. After several days of searching they locate him. When they move in on him another chase ensues, but this chase draws the attention of Natsumi and Myuki and they join in. Myuki zeroes in on Rally's Cobra thinking they are the bad guys. At first it looks like that Myuki is seriously over matched but she manages to muster enough power from her Custom Mini Patrol car to keep up with the Cobra. Rally can't believe that what appears to be a Honda Civic is actually keeping pace with her Cobra. Rally breaks off the chase and tries to loose Myuki, but to no avail she stays right on her tail. Rally decides to pull over and try to plead her case to her pursuers. So Rally pulls over and when Myuki finishes screaming at Rally about her driving she gives her credentials to her and there suddenly is a look of disbelief in Myuki's face when she reads them. Natsumi comes over to see what's wrong and then she suddenly gets the same look. Rally being confused about what has transpired asks, "What's wrong?". Natsumi replies by asking, "Are you Rally Vincent the bounty hunter from Chicago?". Rally replies with a confused sounding yes. Then Natsumi looking like a kid who found the prize in a box of Cracker Jack points to May and says, "Then you must be Minnie May Hopkins." Rally then asks them how do they know who they are all the way in Japan. Myuki then explains that several months ago a detective from Bokoto precinct went to Chicago on an exchange program and was assigned to an investigation unit headed up by Roy Coleman. He told stories of how Detective Coleman worked with a local female bounty hunter and her youthful looking partner to apprehend some of the more dangerous fugitives running around Chicago. He also told how she was the best driver he had ever seen next to herself and marveled at the sheer raw power of her Cobra. Rally then explained that she was pursuing Rocco Rokatanski a fugitive that got away due to circumstances beyond her control and then proceeded to trash her reputation. So when she found out he escaped to Japan she called in some favors and followed him over here. Natsumi explained that he had also run afoul of them by committing several crimes in their district. Even though Rally had no authority in Japan Natsumi and Myuki decided to extend a professional courtesy to them and not get them in trouble for doing their job in the course restoring their honor.  
  
Rally and May return to their temporary base of operations and start to plan their next move. After an all night brainstorming session they decide to enlist the assistance of Natsumi and Myuki to catch this low life.  
  
The next day they showed up at the Bokoto station and contacted Natsumi and Myuki to ask them to assist them. They accept their offer and the four of them go to work to try to catch the perp. They sit down to figure out how to track down this low-life and take him down. While they were compiling information Rally asks Myuki if she knows of a good mechanic who could look at her Cobra because it doesn't seem to be running right. Myuki says she can do it and to bring it around back to the garages behind the station and she will look at it. Rally looks at her quizzically so Myuki proudly explains how she personally built the Mini Patrol car that gave her a run for her money the day before. Convinced that Myuki must be one hell of a mechanic, Rally brings the car into the garage and Myuki goes to work. While she is crawling into engine bay, Myuki says how she before today she could only dream about working on a 429 COBRA JET engine. About that time Ken comes wandering in and could not believe the piece of Detroit Iron sitting in front of him right next to Myuki's Custom Mini Patrol car. May sees him and shouts out very cattily who is the big hunky stud! Myuki pops her head up from the engine bay and shoots May a dirty look. May responds to her with I didn't mean to sound like I was trying to steal your man. Ken and Myuki get all flustered over May's comment, then Natsumi quietly tells May that Ken and Myuki are mad about each other but won't openly show it in front of anyone or to each other. She then pulls Rally and May off to the side and tells them about the time they were ordered to go on a date. By the time she finished the story Myuki comes over and tells them she's finished. As it turned out the engine only needed some minor adjustments. The girls fill Ken in on what's going on and he joins them in the brainstorming session. They came up with a list of possible places to check with informants. They divided the list and started their search.  
  
Rally and May were busy shaking down the informants. But when they went to the next stop on the list, they were shocked to find a certain familiar face in the crowd. Lo and behold it was none other than Bean Bandit!   
  
Rally and May approached him to find out what he was doing in Tokyo. He explained that business was slow so he decided to take a short but overdue vacation, and take up a friend's long-standing offer to visit him at home. Rally then explained how they were on the trail of Rocco Rokatanski a skip that had soiled her reputation and had fled here. She also told him how they had flushed him out but he got away when they had a minor run in with the local police and how her reputation saved them from major trouble and gained them some local allies in the police force at the Bokoto precinct.  
  
Bean then told them that he knows Rocco all too well, and he also has a personal grudge against him because he betrayed him once when he hired him to deliver a package for him and then told the person he was delivering a bomb. Bean barely managed to escape with his life and a badly mangled car. He tried to track the scumbag down to take revenge, but he had dropped out of sight. Bean then said whatever the plan he wants in because he wants revenge and to see the S.O.B. get what he deserves  
.   
Rally had no problem with Bean joining the party but she had to talk to her new friends about it. Bean understood so they made arrangements to meet with the rest if the gang the next morning at the police station.  
  
They all met the next morning at the station and Rally told Natsumi, Myuki, and Ken about running onto Bean last night and that he wanted to join them in their quest to catch their prey and how he knows how he thinks. They all agreed that Bean would be an asset to their group. They asked when they would meet him? Rally replied that he should be arriving any time now. Just as she said that she saw Natsumi, Myuki, and Ken's jaws drop as a certain red Mini came around the corner. It pulled up and they saw Bean's hulking form climb out of the car. Rally introduced Bean to the group and then Natsumi asked him where he got that particular car from. Bean said that the car was loaned to him by his friend after he told him what he was getting involved with and who he was working with. He said to tell Natsumi, Myuki, and Ken the car is being sent compliments of The Fox. Bean then said please do not ask him who he really is, all he can say is that he is someone that they know and all he wants to do is help them do their job. They all then set off to plan a strategy.  
  
Bean said that since they had flushed the Rocco out the other day he was probably lying low until he felt safe to crawl out from under the rock he is hiding under, and if he knew he might have trouble with them he would have an elaborate escape plan in place. The plan they came up with was for Rally and May to keep a low profile for a few days and that they spread a rumor that Rally and May went home empty handed. So Rally and May could remain undercover it was decided that they hide Rally's Cobra in Myuki's workshop at the station and she would loan them her Yotahachi to drive around in until the trap is ready to be sprung. They set their plan in motion and two days later Rocco took the bait. They found out from their informant that he was planning a job for the next day.  
  
They set up to try to grab him on his way to the job. Bean was setup as point since he was driving a vehicle that wouldn't arouse his suspicion. Rally, May, Natsumi, Myuki, and Ken sat in hiding a short distance away waiting to spring the trap. He showed up just as the informant said he would. Bean made his move, Rocco saw him and bolted and the chase was on! The chase continued all over town for almost an hour with every intersection he reached, he was cut off by a different member of the team. When he saw Rally's Cobra he knew he was in deep shit. They finally herded him into an empty warehouse and then trapped him in a room not much bigger than his car. They finally had him in custody, and Natsumi said that they haven't been in such an entertaining chase since their first day she was teamed with Myuki.  
  
With Rocco caught it was time for Rally and May to head for home. They spent one last night having a big party with the rest of the gang. At the end of the night Rally told Natsumi, Myuki, and Ken that if they ever get to Chicago to look them up at the gun shop and they will show them a wild time and hopefully it will be all fun and no work. The next day they said their good-byes and Rally and May were on their way home with their prisoner in tow.  
  
When they arrived home and delivered their prisoner to Roy he asked Rally and May, how did they manage to get him? Word had it that he had skipped the country. Rally replied that he did and they went chasing after him as a matter of honor. Then she went and told him the story of their adventures in Japan and the interesting people they met.  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading my story. Tell me what do you think of it. Was it good? Did it suck? You can E-mail me at WldChaser@AOL.Com. Hope to hear from you. 


End file.
